1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, a display control method and a display system.
2. Related Art
There is a display device having the function of inputting various instructions to a display area, using an indicator such as an electronic pen or user's finger (see JP-A-2011-143557). With this function, various operations to an application such as scrolling up and down an application window, in addition to drawing an image object (so-called annotation) on a background image, can be carries out in a distant place from the computer controlling the display device. For example, the user can highlight a site which should draw the attention of the audience, by drawing an annotation on top of the currently displayed screen (background image) in the state where a document preparation application or an application to prepare presentation slides is being executed.
Here, diversifying input contents by simultaneous use of a plurality of such indicators is proposed (JP-A-2011-143557).
However, in the case where the indicators have different functions from each other and the user uses these functions simultaneously, operation contents may become complicated, inducing operation errors. The technique disclosed in JP-A-2011-143557 does not take into account the aspect of preventing operation errors due to the diversification of input contents or improving certainty of operations in the case of using a plurality of indicators.